


Reindeer with Pranks

by JustSimon



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: After a journey in Dark World, Kris changed his look on a life, suddenly someone who he scared became someone even closer than classmate or friend.
Relationships: Noelle Holiday/Kris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Reindeer with Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> This is alternate continuation after DeltaRune First Chapter's ending.  
> Underrated ship to which despite on canon need more attention, so here my take on their relationships.

On a next day Kris went in the school as usual, but in this time he could spend time there with his new friend Susie, but suddenly on one of classes Kris noticed something weird in himself, he noticed that Noelle looks pretty cute and beautifull today, approximately twenty minutes Kris couldn't understand why he feel himself like that, just why he saw Noelle in another light? And then Kris finally realized that he in fact fell in love with Noelle, sure they both were something like a childhood friends, even if what Kris did is played pranks on Noelle, like for example, human under bed, but in those times they both were just a children and Kris was a small delinquent, but then Kris remembered, that despite on these stupid pranks, Noelle still been kind to him, even before Dark World's events, in school when students should choose partners for a lab work lady reindeer wanted that Kris joined to her but Berdly ruined it. After a five minutes Kris made up mind, after classes Kris been ready to confess in his feelings to Noelle, classes ended and when teens were ready to go home Kris made his move.

"Noelle, can we go home together?" 'Kris? Um, sure if you really want to.'

While they went by the road reindeer and human had a conversation.

'I should say Kris that i am really surprised that you asked me to go home together, i mean today you was so... silent, as usual tho.' "I just had some thoughts... about you."

Noelle and Kris stopped.

'W-what do you mean thoughts about me?' "First of all, Noelle, i am sorry for those stupid pranks, it was really stupid from me." 'Oh, Kris, i never had a grudge on you for that, almost every boy can make a pranks and all, you don't need to apologize for that.' "That's not all." 'Huh?' "Noelle, you see i... i..., i love you Noelle Holiday." 'Wha? WHAAAAAAAT?!' "I don't know how is this happened, but when i saw you today i felt myself, unusual, i had a thoughts that you are cute, nice, kind and beautifull, but i know that you love Susie and you don't feel the same to me, but still, i couldn't hold it in myself, i am not gonna force you to date with me or something, but i just wanted let you know about my feelings. Well, i guess this is very awkward, i'll go first to not make you troubles, bye."

But when Kris passed Noelle and was ready to go home something tugged him for a sleeve of his sweater.

"Seriously? Branch of some tree grabbed my sweater? Sigh, welp i just shoul- what?"

When Kris turned around to set free his sleeve, he realized that sleeve of his sweater grabbed not tree but Noelle herself, her eyes were directed down.

'Kris wait, can you listen what i wanna say?' "Sigh, okay, what is it?"

Noelle raised her head and looked to Kris in the eyes.

'You know Kris, i think, that i have a feelings to you too, i love Susie that's true but, it's impossible that she will love me, she don't care about anything, especially love.' "That's not really true, sure Susie can be rude and can go too far, but she can be kind and caring too." 'I understand that, but still, i can see that she not interested in love at all. Anyway my point is that, i can see that you are dear to me too, maybe your pranks were pretty cruel, but at least my life not been boring and too ordinary thanks to that and now i can see that you changed, you visited my father in the hospital and made me a company when i forgot my home keys, you're not that creepy kid anymore, so if you wanna ask me to date with you, i wiill agree.' "Ok, ahem, Noelle Holiday will you agree to date with me?" 'Kris Dreemurr, ... I Refuse!' "What? But you just sai-" 'Kidding! Muah! I agree.'

Noelle kissed Kris in the cheek and then took him for a hand, both teens blushed.

"Since when you became a prankster?" 'Sorry for that, i just always wanted to try it, but i never had an opportunity and when it's happened i couldn't hold myself from that.' "Ok, then be ready, cuz today i will make a Human Under Bed prank on you." 'AHHH! I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY! I AM REALLY SORRY! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!' "Now we're even." 'Oh you!' "Catch me if you can!" 'Uh? Wait Kris! Get back here! Kris!'

And so, Kris and Noelle, human and reindeer monster, became a couple, needless to say that their classmates were very surprised from that news and their parents too, but despite on this, Kris and Noelle spent time together really often and became closer than they ever were. 


End file.
